1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum-type washing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drum-type washing machine having a horizontal shaft-type drum which is rotatably supported within an outer tub in a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a conventional drum-type washing machine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-2998. In this prior art, an outer tub is supported in a frame and a washing drum of a horizontal shaft-type is rotatably supported in the outer tub, and by rotating the washing drum, the wash entered in the drum is washed, dehydrated and dried. In addition, annular balancers are respectively provided at both edges of the drum.
Furthermore, a drum-type washing machine in which a diameter of a drum on a side of its one end surface is made larger than that on a side of its other end surface is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-45559.
The former prior art has a disadvantage that a manufacturing cost is high because there are provided with two balancers. In addition, if one of the balancers is omitted, a stable balancing effect cannot be obtained because a balancing performance differs depending on whether the wash in the drum is in a position closed to or far from the balancer.
Furthermore, the latter prior art fails to show a balancer and, even if the latter prior art is provided with a balancer as in the former prior art, as similar to the former prior art there is a disadvantage that a stable balancing effect cannot be obtained depending on a positional relation between the balancer and the wash.